Divergent High
by AuroraMist19
Summary: Tris moves to chicago and goes to a new school. She meets lots of new friends, blah blah blah... I'm not good at summaries... Read anyways! Rated T just to be safe. -Aurora
1. Chapter 1

Beep- beep. Beep- beep. Beep- beep. I woke up to the annoying tone of my alarm clock. Today I will be moving to my new home in Chicago. It is a big city, and there is a massive high school there. It is split into five groups; Abnegation, who help with the charity events, Erudite, who control how things are run, Amity, who organize all of the school trips and such, Candor, who deal with all of the problems and fights in the school, and Dauntless, who do all the sporty things; my group.

"Come on, Beatrice! Mum and dad are waiting for us in the car!" I hear my brother, Caleb, call through the door. I take a quick glance at my clock. 10:30am.

"Oh, crap," I mutter under my breath. I quickly go to my bathroom and take a quick shower. I pick out a black tank-top with a white Adidas logo on it, black leggings, and black and white Converse All Star. I blow-dry and brush my hair into a loose pleat down my right shoulder.

I quickly run downstairs, and grab a muffin on the way out the door. I open the back door to the car, and hop in.

"Where have you been, Beatrice?" my parents ask in unison.

"I slept in, and I had to shower and put my clothes on and do my hair, duh," I say. "It's not that late anyway." I check my phone to see what time it is. 11:36am. "Twenty five to twelve, reasonable time."

"No, it's not, Beatrice," Caleb says. "Your alarm went off at ten thirty, and we have been waiting for you for an hour!"

"Ugh, can we just go?" I moan, annoyed. "And don't call be Beatrice. It's too formal. I'm happy with Tris."

We pull out of the driveway and head to Chicago. I put my earphones in and play some music. The first song to come on is 7 Years by Lucas Graham. I love this song, so I sing along to the lyrics.

Once I was seven years old my momma told me

Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely

Once I was seven years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger

Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker

By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor

Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me

Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely

Once I was eleven years old

I always had that dream like my daddy before me

So I started writing songs, I started writing stories

Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me

Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

Once I was 20 years old, my story got told

Before the morning sun, when life was lonely

Once I was 20 years old

I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure

Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major

I got my boys with me at least those in favor

And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

Once I was 20 years old, my story got told

I was writing about everything, I saw before me

Once I was 20 years old

Soon we'll be 30 years old, our songs have been sold

We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming

Soon we'll be 30 years old

I'm still learning about life

My woman brought children for me

So I can sing them all my songs

And I can tell them stories

Most of my boys are with me

Some are still out seeking glory

And some I had to leave behind

My brother I'm still sorry

Soon I'll be 60 years old, my daddy got 61

Remember life and then your life becomes a better one

I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once

I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month

Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold

Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me

Soon I'll be 60 years old

Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold

Or will I have a lot of children who can hold me

Soon I'll be 60 years old

Once I was seven years old, my momma told me

Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely

Once I was seven years old

Once I was seven years old

xXx

We were in the car for about eight hours before we arrived in Chicago. We pulled up into a driveway of a massive house, twice the size of my old house, easy.

The van with all our possessions has already arrived and was parked outside the house. I run up to what will be my bedroom. All of the boxes for my room were already there, so I decided to start unpacking.


	2. Chapter 2

When Monday comes around, there is only one box I need to unpack, which has all my shoes and things.

"Wake up Bea- Tris!" Caleb called up the stairs. I drag myself out of bed and take a shower. I pick out a black tank top with a multi- coloured peace sign on it, skinny, black jeans, and my converse. I put my hair in a messy bun, and put some mascara and eyeliner on. I get my school bag and head to the bus, muffin in hand.

I get onto the bus just before the doors closed. I handed my pass to the driver, and I sat near the back, across from a tall, tanned- skin guy.

"Hi! Are you new?" he asks cheerfully.

"Um, yes. My name is Tris," I say hesitantly.

"I'm Uriah," He extends his hand for me to shake. I take it, a slight smile playing on my lips.

The bus pulls up in front of the school, and I get out. I walk to the school, and Uriah tells me to go to the front office to get a pack and timetable. I walk up to the office and the lady behind the desk greets me with a friendly smile.

"Hello, you must be Tris. My name is Tori," she says.

"Yes, I am Tris. Nice to meet you," I say cheerfully.

"Ok, here is your pack and timetable. I will get you an escort for the day." She says as she makes a phone call.

I wait around for a bit, and then after about five minutes, a tanned- skinned girl with straight black hair comes up to me.

"Hi, my name is Christina, and I will be your escort for the day," she says cheerfully. She extends her hand.

"I'm Beatrice, but you can call me Tris." I say as I shake her hand.

"Can I see your timetable?" she asks. I give her my timetable. "OMG, we have the exact same timetable!" she says happily. I look at my timetable.

Science

Physical Education

Mathematics

English

Social Subjects

French

"Oh, cool!" I say

"Come on, we better go," Christina says, and we walk to science.


	3. Chapter 3

We get to science, and there is two spare seats, and me and Christina sit next to each other. I get my jotter out of my pack and write the date. I turn around to see who I will be stuck with for the rest of the year. As I look behind me, I see a guy staring at me.

He was tall, and very muscly. He had amazing brown hair that hung over his eyes a bit. And those eyes. Those amazing hazelnut brown eyes that I could that I could probably stare at all day. He was hot. Very.

 **A.N- Sorry it's such a short chapter, and that I didn't update yesterday. I was cought up in cadets, and I didn't have any time! I am hopin either to get a chapter up every day, or every other day, sooo…**

 **Thank you to ilovebooks10 for being my first review!**


	4. Chapter 4

*Tobias P.O.V*

I walked into science, the worst subject today. I sat down and took my book out. That's when I saw her. She walked into the class, behind one of my friends, Christina. She had long, blonde waves pinned up in a messy bun. She was wearing a black tank top with a multi coloured peace sign on it. She had black jeans and black converse. She sits down and gets her book out.

'Why am I paying this much attention?' 'Maybe I like her…'

She turns, obviously to see who she will be stuck with. Then her eyes lock onto mine, those beautiful, blue-grey eyes that I couldn't seem to look away from.

"Right class!" the teacher Mr. Max said. He didn't like being called by his last name, and he was really fun. "We are going to have an easy lesson today, as we are going to make a poster on the Murder Mystery we did last week. I have put you into groups already," he says as he pulled the board down, revealing a list of groups. "And you will be in these groups for the rest of the term."

Tris, Christina, Tobias

Peter, Eric, Uriah

Susan, Will, Edward

Al, Lynn, Marlene

Zeke, Molly, Drew

Great, I'm stuck with Christina. Tris must be the new girl. Well, at least I'm with her.

I get up and go over to Christina and Tris. I pull over a chair and sit across from them. I smirk a little when I see Tris blush when she looks at me.

"Tobias?" Christina asks.

"Hmm?" I respond.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Oh, nothing." I reply.

"Right!" Mr. Max shouts. "Will will come over and give each group a piece of A3 paper, and you will do the poster I have assigned you to do, so get working!"

Class goes by quite quickly, and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off Tris, and she couldn't stop blushing.

*Tris P.O.V*

For some reason, I couldn't stop blushing, and I noticed that Tobias couldn't stop looking at me…

'What is wrong with me?' I ask myself. 'I hardly know the guy, yet here I am, drooling all over him! What am I thinking? Well, there is one possibility… Maybe I like him… No, that can't be it…'


End file.
